A Second Chance
by Vexus Titan
Summary: After the sealing Kushina is brought to the three goddesses. Kami, Yami and Shinigami. They offer her the chance to return back to life to be with Naruto. Not as his mother, but his lover. Taking this oppurtunity, Kushina is now back to life and ready to make Naruto hers. Not to mention she also has to share with the goddesses. Strong, Soon to be God Naruto and Kushina.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Guess who's back with a new story! That's right me! This one will be replacing Rosario+Demon since I can't think of anything right now. I tried, I really did. Anyway this story is strictly Naru/Kushi and Goddesses.**

**Here are the elements in the story. Sharingan/Rinnegan/Strong-Soon God/Slightly Dark/Smart Naruto. Sharingan/Rinnegan/Soon-god/Slightly Dark Kushina. Konoha bashing, Council bashing, Rookie 9 bashing.**

**Those are the elements in the story. Anyway lets get to the story ne?**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

'Am I dead?' She thought opening her eyes. The sight she was greeted too was a white ceiling. 'Am I in the hospital?' She asked again. Sniffing around she couldn't smell that hospital smell.

The woman tried moving her fingers and succeeded. Then she tried moving her toes. She succeeded again. Figuring she was alright she stood up and looked at her attire.

She was wearing a pure white Kimono with red Uzumaki swirls. Looking around the room she found a mirror and looked at it. Her hair was a little bit shorter and her eyes sparkled while her skin glowed.

This woman was no one other than Kushina Uzumaki. After finding the door she walked around the halls and heard voices. Following those voices she entered a throne room.

In front of her were 3 women in three chairs. The first woman who sat in the middle had long white hair that was tied in a ponytail. She had two strands of hair hang above her forehead.

Her eyes were a pupil-less gold while her skin was fair but glowed. She had the body of a goddess. She wore a pure white kimono also but no other decorations.

The woman on her left had long silver hair. It was tied into a ponytail also while she had a short bang covering her forehead. But underneath was a blue Prussian crescent moon. Her eyes were a pupil-less honey amber. Her skin was a light tan and she had two small barely noticeable Magenta strips on each cheek.

She like the first woman also had a body of a goddess. Instead of a Kimono she wore white Hakama pants and a silver short sleeved shirt.

Last was the woman on her right. This woman had long black hair that was like the others tied in a ponytail. She had a long bang that stopped at her mid cheek cover her left eye. Her eyes were a pupiless-crimson which held mirth and amusement in it.

Her skin was a caramel tan while her lips were supple. Not like the others though, more pronounced which made you want to kiss them.

She, like the other two, had a body of a goddess but she showed off her body more. She wore a black tank top that seemed too tight and showed off her mid rift. The woman wore silver Hakama pants that she wore down just below her hips showing her stomach.

"Ah Kushina Uzumaki. We finally meet." The first woman said. Her voice was soft yet firm and held power. "Um I don't mean to be rude but who are you and where am I?" Kushina asked. "Well I am Kami. And these are my sisters. On my left is the Shinigami but we call her Rika, and on my right is the goddess of death, Yami." Kami said as Kushina's eyes were wide.

"So I'm dead?" Kushina asked. "No. Your between the world of the living and the world of the dead." Yami said. Her voice was more louder and had playfulness in it.

"Then what about, Minato?" Kushina asked having a hard time to say his name. She was still mad at him for sealing Kyuubi into…. "Wait! Where's Naruto-kun? Where's my baby?" Kushina asked frantically.

"Well Kushina, your son is with the Sandaime hokage. Would you like to view his life?" Kami asked. "Yes." Kushina said instantly. "Very well. Turn around." Kami said. Kushina spun around to see there was a portal showing her Naruto and his life.

She witnessed everything in an hour. From his first assassination attempt to his defeating of Madara Uchiha. But it came at a cost. His life. She cried and clenched her fists in rage of what Konoha did when she watched. But she smiled and grinned at the things he accomplished.

"What do you think?" Rika asked, speaking for the first time. Her voice was a cross over between Yami and Kami. Hers was Soft yet playful.

"I think Konoha should burn to the ground. And it's this so called Madara's fault all this happened not to mention Minato's." Kushina spat in anger.

"Well it seems Kushi-chan holds some resentment for Konoha ne?" Yami asked with a smirk. Kushina nodded. "Kushina. What if we gave you another chance?" Kami asked shocking Kushina.

"Another chance?" She asked. "Yes. Another chance at life. A chance to be in Naruto-kun's life." Kami said with a small smile. "I would love it!" Kushina said.

"But there are somethings you should know Kushina." Rika said. "What my sister means is that you will have another chance with Naruto, but not as his mother. We want you to be his lover, his mate, his best friend, his soul mate." Kami said.

"Me? With Naruto-kun? What about that Hyuuga or Haruno girl? Hell what about the Yamanaka?" Kushina asked.

"They will not work. Naruto feels no real bond for them and neither do they. Hinata feels admiration for Naruto. Sakura wants Naruto to be there for her and help her in need. And Ino, there is nothing I can say about that." Kami said.

"Only you can do this Kushi-chan? Would you really give up your chance to be with Naruto-kun because you won't be his mother?" Yami asked. "No but I…" Kushina paused.

"You won't have to worry." Kami said. "His mother? Who will that be?" She asked. "That will be Kami-chan." Rika said. "Hunh?" Kushina asked. "Well ya see we sorta have a thing for Naru-kun. And we want to help him out as well. Not to mention for us to be his mates." Yami giggled.

"You want to be Naruto-kuns lovers?" Kushina asked in disbelief. "Yes. Naruto-kun has proven himself to us. And he is a great potential mate. And we don't mind sharing him." Kami said.

"But what about you being his mother?" Kushina wondered. "Well I will be his mother cause I can give him the most power not to mention incest is kinda hot." Kami grinned while Kushina blushed.

"Kami-chan being Naruto-kun's mother will benefit him because well, she's Kami." Rika said. "Yes. I won't say what I can give him but he will be a god among men. And you will be a goddess among men also. I will give you my blessing Kushina. Do you accept our offer?" Kami asked.

Kushina looked at her feet and pondered it. Out of all the people in the world. No one gave Naruto real love. The Sandaime only cared for him but it wasn't real love. The Hyuuga only admired. And those other girls showed no real interest unless it was his looks or power.

But, Kushina could say she loved Naruto. And not as a mother. Even though she hasn't met him, he made her fall for him. His attitude, his braveness, his courage, kindness. He was Minato and more. That man could not hold a candle to Naruto.

"I accept. I'll make Naruto-kun mine Dattebane!" Kushina said with determination. Kami smiled as did the other goddesses. "Well then Kushina-chan, I Kami give you my blessing." Kami said.

"Not so fast! I Yami give you my blessing as well." Yami grinned. "Don't count me out. I Shinigami give you my blessing." Rika smiled. "Alright, we will see you in a couple of years. Play nice!" Kami grinned as Kushina's world became dark.

'I'm coming, Naruto-kun.'

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki sighed as he walked into class. He was 8 years old and has been attending the academy for 2 years now. Just last year he lost someone important to him. She was his best friend, almost like his mother. She was Mikoto Uchiha, the mother of Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha and the wife of Fugaku Uchiha,

It's been a year since her death and Naruto had no clue who killed her. He heard rumors that Itachi did it but he didn't believe it. He didn't believe the person he saw as a big brother killed her. Maybe the other clan members, but not her.

He wished, he wished that instead of Mikoto it was Sasuke that died. He never liked the boy as he was to arrogant and prideful. Naruto missed her very much and just wished she would come back so he could see her. But she was gone forever.

Although he did gain something from her death. The Mangekyou Sharingan. When he saw her dead body he went crazy and his eyes started hurting. You see when Mikoto first found Naruto he had his Sharingan activated it was stage two.

Mikoto found Naruto when he was 5 years old and took him in as her apprentice. From her teachings Naruto was able to achieve the third stage and learn everything about the Sharingan and Uchiha clan. From the war's with the Senju clan till when Madara Uchiha, the clan leader battled against Hashirama Senju, the Shodaime hokage, at the valley of the end.

Naruto took a liking to fire style Jutsu and was pretty good at using them despite not being an Uchiha. Sasuke was pretty jealous of Naruto, because Naruto took away Mikoto's attention.

Naruto didn't care at all because Sasuke barely paid attention to his mother anyway. He would always listen to Fugaku and follow his steps. The only time Sasuke listened to his mother was when he wanted to be comforted.

But after Naruto wiggled his way into her heart, Mikoto stopped paying attention to Sasuke making the boy jealous and Spiteful towards Naruto. Itachi also paid attention to Naruto but still remained by Sasuke's side.

Long story short, Naruto had a close bond with the Uchiha Matriarch. So close he started calling her Kaa-san. She even gave him a blood transfusion when the villagers nearly beat him to death and she found him.

So basically after that Naruto was partly related to Mikoto. And although he didn't like it, Sasuke also. So imagine Naruto's shock when his 'Kaa-san' his found dead underneath her husband.

When Naruto figured out he had the Mangekyou Sharingan, he apologized to Mikoto and took her eyes to be transplanted later. So when he needed he would have a part of her with him. Always.

"Alright class settle down." Iruka Umino ordered but the class kept talking. He noticed that Naruto looked glum again because he was staring at him with dead eyes. Shino was paying attention. Shikamaru was sleep and Sasuke was in his brood mode.

"I SAID SIT DOWN YOU BRATS!" Iruka yelled using his demonic head no jutsu.

Instantly the kids were in their seats dead silent. "Good." Iruka cleared his throat. "I want to inform you all that we have a new student. She's pretty new around the village so be nice. Come in please." Iruka smiled.

The door slid open and everyone looked to see a girl about 8 years old standing next to Iruka. The girl had a round face and long bright red hair that framed her face also.

She had dark blue eyes, fair skin. She wore a yellow Kimono with a short sleeved mesh shirt. A green obi and dark blue shorts. And black standard Shinobi sandals.

"What you please introduce yourself?" Iruka asked. The girl glanced at him and nodded before looking back at the class. "My name is Kushina Uzumaki." Kushina said.

"Tell us what do you want to be when you grew up?" Iruka asked. Kushina had a flashback real quick but got back her senses. "I want to be the first female hokage! Dattebane!" She yelled out making everyone looked surprised.

"Ha! There's no way a tomato like you will become hokage! Your so lame! And you're a girl!" Kiba Inuzuka yelled out. "What's wrong with being a girl Kiba?" Ino glared while all the girls glared at him sending KI. Kiba gulped nervously and was about to make some lame excuse till,

"My dream is to become Hokage, So everyone can aknowledge me for who I am. So your gonna have to beat me to it, Dattebayo!" Naruto said. Kushina looked at Naruto and took in his appearance.

Naruto had spiky blonde hair with some white in there. He had tan skin like Minato did and his eyes were light blue with a tint of gold in them. On his cheeks was the three whisker marks. He wore a sleeveless Orange hoodie with a black short sleeved shirt underneath. She could also see he was wearing Black shorts since he was standing up.

"Shut up Naruto-baka!" Sakura Haruno yelled as she hit him on the head making him flinch in pain but give a quick slide glare at the pink headed girl. Kushina clenched her fist while she glared at Sakura.

"Why did you do that? What did he say for you to hit him!" Kushina demanded. Sakura looked surprised. "He's a Baka an needs to keep his mouth shut. Plus why do you even care?" Sakura asked.

"Because, that boy is now my rival." Kushina smirked making Naruto look at her in surprise. "Sakura! Sit down and shut up! Next time you hit Naruto you will have detention, Understand?" Iruka barked. Sakura looked surprised but sat down anyway.

"Would you please take a seat?" Iruka asked. "Okay." Kushina said before walking and sitting next to Naruto since he was by himself.

"My rival hunh? I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you Kushina-chan." Naruto grinned at her holding out his hand. Kushina blushed and shook Naruto's hand. "Kushina-chan?" Kushina asked.

"Well ya! You defended me against Sakura, so I'm guessing were friends right?" Naruto asked. Kushina nodded with a smile. "So Kushina-chan, why did you come to Konoha?" Naruto asked.

"Well have you heard of the bloodline purges?" Kushina asked. "Yeah." Naruto nodded. "Well my parents were Uzumaki and they sent me here so I could be safe." Kushina said.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. So do you know where you will be living?" Naruto asked. "Yeah in an apartment somewhere." Kushina said. "Well then I'll be happy to walk you home then." Naruto grinned. "Really?" Kushina asked. "Of course. No way a friend of mine that's as pretty as you is walking alone." Naruto smiled.

"You think I'm pretty? But I look like a tomato." Kushina said. "Yeah, but I like tomato's. Their juicy and nice to eat." Naruto grinned which made her blush. "Thank you, Naruto-kun." Kushina smiled softly.

Meanwhile above them was a certain Hinata Hyuuga who glared at Kushina's back. 'How dare she steal my Naruto-kun from me? She will pay! And Naruto-kun will be mine.' Hinata thought before looking at Naruto's back softly.

Naruto was smiling at Kushina when he felt he was being watched. Opening his eyes he glanced around the room and noticed Mizuki was giving him looks, then Sakura who was scoffing at him, Kiba who was looking at Kushina then at him. And last, he glanced behind him to see Hinata was glaring at Kushina's back.

Naruto glared at her making her freeze. "Something wrong Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked. "Hm? No." Naruto said and gave one more glance glare at Hinata before turning back to Kushina.

* * *

The morning went by pretty quickly and it was now lunch time. "Hey! I'll be right back." Naruto said as he ran off. Kushina looked after him and smiled softly when she felt someone behind her. Turning around she saw the Sasuke-fan club glaring at her.

"Can I help you?" She asked. "What do you think your doing with Naruto-baka?" Sakura asked. "Why does it matter to you?" Kushina asked.

"Because! This could be a ploy to get to Sasuke-kun. Well if that's the case, dream on! There is no way Sasuke-kun would like a girl who looks like a tomato." Ami said.

"First of all I'm not into your emo-kun, I'm interested in Naruto-kun, now if you excuse me." Kushina waved them off. "Who do you think your talking too?" Ami asked about to pull on Kushina's hair when someone caught her wrist.

Looking up to see who dared she was gazing into the eyes of Naruto's Mangekyou Sharingan. His Mangekyou Sharingan had a black background instead of red back ground. (**Madara's MS**)

"Kotoamatsukami!" Naruto whispered. Ami's eyes became dull before the regained focus and she slugged Sakura's jaw. Naruto deactivated his Sharingan and his vision became blurry.

'Damn. I wanted to test it out on someone but I didn't think the after affects were like this. Was it like this for Shisui?' Naruto asked himself.

"Ami! What are you doing?" Ino yelled in disbelief but she was socked in the face by Ami. "Sasuke-kun is mine!" Ami said before the rest of the fan girls started brawling.

Naruto grabbed Kushina's hand and ran out the room with her close behind. "Naruto what happened in there? And how did you get there so fast?" Kushina asked.

"Well I used a Subsitition with a pencil to get there faster." Naruto said. "But I could've handled myself." Kushina said. "Yeah I bet you could, but I just wanted to protect my friend. Is that so bad?" Naruto asked. Kushina looked at Naruto with wide eyes.

"Naruto-kun, besides me, do you have any friends?" Kushina asked. Naruto's grin slowly faded to a frown. "No. You're my first friend in the academy." Naruto said. Kushina nodded. "Well then I'm happy to have a friend like you. I never really had any friends back home either. They all made fun of me because of my red hair." Kushina said.

"Well I think your hair is beautiful." Naruto smiled. Kushina's eyes widened while she blushed lightly. "Thank you Naruto-kun." Kushina smiled. "No problem! Now do you want to go eat lunch?" Naruto asked. "Sure where are we going?" Kushina asked. "Ichiraku ramen." Naruto grinned. "Ramen? They have Ramen hear too?" Kushina asked and yanked Naruto's hand, taking off a second later.

* * *

5 minutes later Naruto and Kushina were happily eating their respective ramen. Naruto ordered Miso while Kushina ordered Salt. "That was good!" Naruto grinned. "Yeah! Konoha's salt Ramen is better than Kiri's. They use sea salt. Blah!" Kushina said. "Hahaha!" Naruto laughed. "We better get back to class Naruto-kun." Kushina said.

"Okay." Naruto said as he hopped off the stool after paying. "Thanks old man!" Naruto waved as he and Kushina left. "So Kushi-chan, what do you like to do for fun?" Naruto asked. Kushina blushed lightly at her name but answered anyway.

"Well I like to play pranks and have fun." Kushina said. "You play pranks?" Naruto asked. "Yup! I was called prank demon of the mist." Kushina said. "Well I'm called The prank king from hell." Naruto grinned. "So you like pranks also?" Kushina asked.

"Yeah! There was this one time when I put a stink bomb in the Anbu lounge . Also I planted paint bombs all over the headquarters. They were chasing me for hours while they were pink and Orange." Naruto grinned while Kushina giggled.

"Oh! And there was this one time where I stole all the Uchiha clans underwear and turned them bright pink. Everyone except Itachi-nii and Mikoto-chan." Naruto said.

"Wow you must be really sneaky." Kushina said. "You bet! Before I got these clothes I always wore this bright kill me orange jumpsuit. And yet for some reason they all had a hard time finding me." Naruto shrugged.

"So Naruto-kun what are your grades in school?" Kushina asked. Naruto stopped which made her stop and looked at him worriedly. "I'm the dead last in the class." Naruto said. Kushina frowned. "But that's what they think." Naruto smirked.

Kushina looked at him weirdly. "What do you mean Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked. "I mean Kushi-chan, I'm hiding my real power. It's all fake." Naruto said. "But why would you do that?" Kushina asked.

"To prove to everyone that I am a genius when the time comes. Kushi-chan, I've been training since I was five years old. Mikoto-chan taught me almost everything she knew. Plus I want to be the one to wipe all their smirks off when they see my true power." Naruto said darkly.

Kushina caught his dark tone and smiled and held his hand. "Then I'm in. I want to be with you every step of the way." Kushina said. Naruto looked gaping at her before smiling.

"Thank you Kushi-chan. I can now officially say you're my best friend. Come on lets get to class!" Naruto grinned as he and Kushina entered the class room.

'I'm happy I took this chance, Naruto-kun. I promise I will be there for you, every step.'

* * *

**4 years later**

THUNK

THUNK THUNK

"How many is that Kushi-chan?" a 12 year old Naruto Uzumaki asked his best friend. "About a hundred Naru-kun." Kushina said. Naruto nodded turning back to the 4 big ass targets. Each of them had about 25 Shuriken in the middle.

"Alright I think it's time to perfect that technique." Naruto said. Kushina nodded in agreement. "Alright." She said. The two left the area they were in and moved deeper into the forest.

It's been 4 years since Naruto met his best friend Kushina. The two have been going strong together. Since Kushina said she would help Naruto she meant it.

They trained almost everyday after school. Sunday taking breaks to study scrolls and such. Kushina taught Naruto Fuinjutsu while they both studied Kenjutsu under Yugao Uzuki.

Naruto and Kushina are both 13, Kushina only being a couple months older than him. Naruto has gotten taller and now stands an impressive 5'7 while Kushina only stands 5'5.

Naruto grew his hair out only a bit having it stop at his neck. (Dangai Ichigo) His bright blue eyes turned a bit gold also. His body also gained muscles showing how much he trained although his body was lean.

He got rid of the baby fat in his face giving it an angular look. Kushina too lost the baby fat making her even more sexy in Naruto's eyes.

She gained a light tan from training in the sun to much and her body looks that of a 15 year old. She now has a High C-cup, her ass is more round and firm while she has mile long legs.

The two were in their training attire. Naruto wore a Orange Tank-top with black Anbu pants and Anbu style shoes. Kushina wore a red tank top with black spandex shorts and regular sandals.

Naruto activated his Sharingan as did Kushina. After 2 weeks of hanging out with each other Naruto told her everything. About his Sharingan, his past with Mikoto, nothing was left out.

Kushina then explained to him she also had the Sharingan. She said her father was an Uchiha who fell in love with her mother on a long term A-rank mission. She gained her Mangekyou Sharingan by seeing her father die when the 'Loyalists' attacked them when he tried getting her to safety. Her Sharingan was a 5 pointed Shuriken. She later told Naruto that before her father died he wanted her to take his eyes as a reminder of him.

So like Naruto she also has a jar with a pair of eyes inside. They would need to find a medic to transplant their eyes soon as Naruto practiced more with his Mangekyou his vision became blurry.

Naruto went through a set of hand seals and kept his hand down. "Chidori." Naruto muttered as loud chirping and crimson lightning was heard and seen. Naruto closed his eyes to try and make the Jutsu tame. After a minute or so the jutsu still held strong but was less wild.

"Chidori Eiso!" Naruto yelled shooting his hand forward as a red spear of lightning shot out of his lightning covered hand. The spear grew long and punctured through a couple of trees. With a swipe of his hand the punctured trees were sliced in half.

"Alright then. Your turn Kushi-chan." Naruto said. Kushina nodded and went through the same hand signs. "Chidori." Kushina said as a red lightning lit up the forest.

"Chidori Eiso!" Kushina shouted copying what Naruto did. Naruto smiled in satisfaction. "Good job Kushi-chan. Now we just need to work on our other variations of it." Naruto said. "Alright Naru-kun. Are you ready for the test?" Kushina asked.

"Yup! I'm more than ready. I can't wait to show them." Naruto smirked. "Don't count me out either. The only satisfaction I get is beating the pink banshee." Kushina said. "At least you get to beat someone. I'm still behind that mutt and the lazy ass Nara." Naruto grumbled.

"Don't worry Naru-kun. At least we can be on the same team." Kushina smiled. Naruto nodded. "Alright so we have 5 days till the exam. Want to spend it in the forest of death?" Naruto asked.

"Sure!" Kushina grinned. They both nodded and went to their apartment. After a year Naruto asked Kushina if she wanted to live with him and she gladly said yes. But no. Their not dating.

* * *

**6 days later**

It's been a day since the exams took place and the two Uzumaki's blew it out of the water much to the class and teachers surprise. But they didn't reveal themselves yet until,

BOOM

The door flew off it's hinges and slammed against the wall. The cause for this? Naruto Uzumaki walking into the room in his true form than the form the class knows him for.

Right behind him was Kushina who had a smile on her face. It wasn't because she was in her true form. No it was because of what happened last night.

* * *

**Flashback**

Mizuki was running through the forest with the forbidden scroll in his arms. 'Damn! I didn't think the demon brat would pass the test. Oh well I still have the scroll.' Mizuki grinned before he was kneed in the face.

The man was sent flying back and crashed against a tree, dropping the scroll in the process.

His attacker easily grabbed the scroll and summoned a clone. "Go copy it, and make it quick." Naruto ordered. "Hai!" The clone saluted before leaving. "So trying to steal from the hokage eh, Mizuki?" Naruto smirked.

Mizuki groaned while rubbing his face. After he felt better he stood and glared at Naruto. "What are you doing here demon brat?" Mizuki demanded while Naruto had a confused look.

"Why does everyone call me that? Brat I understand, but Demon?" Naruto asked. "So you don't know? You don't know why everyone glares and hates you? Why the attacked you?" Mizuki asked with a sick grin.

"Obviously not. So are you gonna tell me?" Naruto asked. "13 years ago, the Kyuubi attacked and the Yondaime hokage defended the village." Mizuki said. "Yeah? So what? He killed it." Naruto said.

"HAHAHAHA! FOOL! The Yondaime didn't kill the beast! He couldn't kill it because it was made from chakra! The Yondaime sealed into a baby boy. An orphan. The yondaime sealed into you! YOU ARE THE NINE TAILED FOX!" Mizuki roared as Naruto looked shocked.

"Naruto-kun!" Kushina called as she landed next to him. "So the Kyuubi's bitch is here to hunh? Don't worry I'll kill both of you!" Mizuki grinned evilly. "Me? I'm the fox?" Naruto whispered.

"Naruto-kun! Don't listen to him! You are not the fox! You are Naruto Uzumaki! My best friend, my love, my soul mate! Please don't let him get to you!" Kushina begged.

"Hahaha! How sweet! Confessing your love for a demon before you die!" Mizuki roared. Naruto's eyes transformed into the Mangekyou Sharingan and glared at Mizuki shocking the hell out of him.

"You are no longer useful. Burn from the black holy flames. Amaterasu." Naruto said as his right eye cried blood. Mizuki screamed in pain as he burned alive.

Naruto covered his right eye and fell to his knees. 'Damn! I'm losing my vision. The transplant needs to be done soon. Very soon.' Naruto thought. Kushina kneeled down next to him.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" She asked. "Kushina. Did you mean it? Do you really love me?" Naruto asked. "Yes you mean the world to me." Kushina smiled softly. Naruto closed his eyes and when he opened them his lips were against Kushina's in an instant surprising her.

'Naruto-kun is kissing me! After so long.' Kushina thought as she kissed him back. After about 5 minutes they broke apart. "We should give the scroll back." Naruto said. Kushina nodded as they both left hand in hand with the scroll in between Naruto's arm.

**Flashback end**

* * *

Everyone was gaping at the duo. Naruto wore a fully unzipped high collared crimson short sleeved track suit jacket with a mesh shirt tank top. He wore black Shinobi pants with Anbu style sandals and black shin and fore arm protectors.

On the back of his crimson jacket was a gold Uzumaki swirl and a crimson ring on his left ring finger with the Kanji Crimson on it. Around his neck was a necklace of his Mangekyou Sharingan.

Kushina was wearing a sleeveless and strapless Dark mesh shirt that showed her cleavage and stopped at the middle of her stomach showing her belly. Over it she wore a white short sleeved high collared jacket that stopped at her thighs. Dancing at the bottom wore black flames. Also wearing tight black spandex shorts,

She wore tight black fingerless gloves with a red ring on her left ring finger with the Kanji Star. Last around her neck was a necklace of her Mangekyou Sharingan.

Tied and hanging from the side of his waist was his Konoha headband while Kushina's was tied around her bicep.

"Yo." Naruto smirked as Kushina stood neck to him. "N-Naruto? K-Kushina?" Iruka asked in disbelief. "What Sensei? Don't recognize us?" Naruto asked. "HELL YA WE DON'T! Kushina isn't supposed to look that hot and your not supposed to look that cool!" Kiba yelled.

"Shut it mutt!" Naruto and Kushina both snarled making Akamaru whimper and Kiba to sit down. "Weak." Naruto muttered. "Alright you two take a seat please." Iruka said. Both nodded and sat in the back while ignoring the looks they were getting.

"Anyway! Let me congratulate you all in a job well done…" Iruka started his speech. Naruto wasn't listening so instead he was rubbing Kushina's hair while she laid her head on his shoulder. 'This is so great. Minato never did this.' Kushina thought.

"Alright let me announce the rookie's. Runner up for Kunoichi of the year is, Hinata Hyuuga!" Iruka announced. "The Kunoichi of the year is, Kushina Uzumaki! And Rookie of the year is, Sasuke Uchiha!" Iruka announced noticing Sakura's glum look.

'Sakura failed because she only had book smarts, nothing else. While Kushina showed book smarts and had talent in other skills during the year. But yesterday for both Kushina and Naruto were amazing.' Iruka thought.

"Alright then, lets announce the teams." Iruka said going through team after team. "Team 7 will be, Sasuke Uchiha, Kushina Uzumaki and Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka said. "WHAT?" Ino and Sakura screeched.

"Iruka sensei! How can you put Tomato with Sasuke-kun?" Sakura demanded. "Because it needs to be balanced. If you actually showed some real skill Haruno you would be put on the team instead of Kushi-chan who had average but higher skills than you." Naruto said.

"What did you say baka?" Sakura growled. Naruto simply scoffed at her. "Seems all your screeching made yourself go deaf. In a simple way, you are weak. You have no purpose of becoming a ninja. It's kunoichi like you that give other Kunoichi a bad name. You are the weakest in the class. You will most likely die on your first C-rank mission or hold the team back." Naruto said coldly.

Sakura was shocked beyond words. "That was mean! Apologize!" Ino said. "And you! You may be a little stronger than Sakura but you could be a lot stronger instead of doing those stupid diets you do and focus on your looks. The only advantage you have which makes you strong is your clan jutsu. Nothing else." Naruto said.

Sasuke was surprised to hear this from the dead last. 'The way he talks and hold himself is different from the beginning. He may actually be worth my time.' Sasuke thought giving Naruto a glance.

"That's enough Naruto. Ino Sakura, sit down." Iruka ordered. The two girls didn't nod they just sat down with depressed looks. "Alright moving on, Team 8. Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame." Iruka said. Kiba smirked while Hinata glared at the table, mad she wasn't on Naruto's team. Shino was stoic as ever.

"Team 9 is still in commission. So team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akamichi and Shikamaru Nara. Team 11 will be Sakura Haruno, Tosen Ura and Jaryu Kogan. I wish you good luck and…" Iruka was cut short when something burst through the window in a ball and set up a poster.

"I'm Anko Mitiarishi! Team 11 is with me! Lets go!" Anko grinned before leaving with the team behind her but Sakura stopped. "I will get strong Naruto-baka. And when I do, I'll show you and Tomato my power. That's a promise." Sakura glared before walking out.

"Looks like you just made an enemy, Naru-kun." Kushina giggled. "She is weak and will remain weak." Naruto said. The door slid open revealing a group of Jonin picking up their teams. After ten minutes it was just team 7.

Naruto yawned and rested his head on Kushina's head who was resting her head on his shoulder. The two fell asleep while Sasuke brooded away.

* * *

2 hours later the door slid open revealing a silver haired man wearing a mask that covered the lower part of his face and his head band covered his left eye. He also wore a jonin out fit and when he stepped in the room he immediately flew back due to Kunai and Shuriken being thrown at him.

"You should know better in keeping people waiting, Kakashi Hatake." A cold voice said. Kakashi looked into the room to see an impassive Naruto but in his eyes you could see annoyance.

Walking in the room he said, "My first impression is, I hate you." "Hate this Dattebane!" Kushina yelled as she was about to deliver an axe kick to Kakashi who managed to dodge but not dodge the punch Sasuke gave him to his gut.

"We don't like to be kept waiting. Remember that well, Hatake." Naruto glared. Kakashi was in shock when he looked around to see all three genin had the Sharingan. Although Sasuke's was two tomoes in each eye but Naruto's and Kushina's were fully developed.

Rubbing his eye he looked back to see their eyes were normal. He dusted himself off and stood up. "Well then pretty impressive. Meet me on the roof." Kakashi said before using a shushin. Naruto and Kushina used a Amaterasu Shushin which made Sasuke's eyes wide.

Grunting in annoyance he made his way up to the roof top to see Naruto and Kushina were gazing at the village over the rail while Kakashi was a few feet away leaning on it while reading his book.

"So your finally here then? Alright then take a seat and introduce yourselves. Tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dream." Kakashi said.

"I'll go first. My name is Kushina Uzumaki. I love Naruto-kun and I like the people who gave me a second chance. I love spending time and training with Naruto-kun. I like salt ramen. I dislike people who annoy me and evil bastards. I also dislike coffee and anything bitter. My hobbies are training with Naruto-kun. My dream is to become Naruto-kun's wife and help him in anything." Kushina said.

"I'll go next. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I love Kushina-chan and Mikoto-chan. I also love training and spending time with Kushi-chan. I like Miso ramen. I dislike people who are weak for stupid reasons. And evil bastards. My hobbies are to train with Kushi-chan. My dream is to become someone people respect and acknowledge with Kushi-chan by my side." Naruto said.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like anything. I dislike most things. My hobbies are to train. And my dream will be a goal. To kill the person who killed my clan." Sasuke said darkly.

Kakashi looked at all of them. 'So we have a girl who really loves Naruto, a blonde boy who loves the girl just as much and wants respect and another boy who is caught up on revenge. Great.' Kakashi sighed.

"Well then, My name is Kakashi hatake. My likes are none of your business. I don't feel like telling you my dislikes and hobbies and dreams? Haven't really thought about it." Kakashi said.

The genin sighed in annoyance. "Alright team, we will be taking a real genin test to see if you are ready or not to be genin." Kakashi said. Naruto and Kushina looked bored while Sasuke seemed interested.

"There is a 64% chance you will fail and 33% you will pass." Kakashi said. "Are we allowed to take the test now?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, I'm sure Sasuke wants to take it right?" Kushina asked getting a nod from the boy.

"So you want to take it now hunh? Alright meet me at training ground 7 in an hour." Kakashi said. "Don't be late." Naruto and Kushina growled. Kakashi waved them off and left.

"I suggest you eat something Sasuke." Naruto said as he and Kushina stood and walked off leaving Sasuke alone.

* * *

After an hour passed the genin team were at training ground 7 waiting for Kakashi. "He has two minutes. If he is not here…" "Yo." A lazy voice said. Naruto looked to see Kakashi reading his smut book.

"Alright Here's the deal. You have till sundown to get these two bells from me. Understood?" Kakashi asked holding the bells. "If you don't get the bells by then, you fail. If you do, you pass. Simple enough?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah." Kushina smirked. "Anything is simple for an Uchiha." Sasuke said. "Lets go." Naruto said. Kakashi eye smiled.

"Good, Begin."

* * *

**There is the first chapter of my new story! Don't worry Soul fans I will still be updating. Anyway REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! 29 reviews already! That's great! Keep them coming! So after this chapter I have decided to continue Soul as it is far from ending. As you still have Buu and the Akatsuki, and GT. Anyway enough about that story! More about this one!**

**So I'm gonna reply to some reviews that have questions. First up is…**

**Gin no Okami- You think is should? Hmm, yeah that could work. I'll give it some thought since I like Mikoto so much.**

**Uzumaki-kun-Well the bashing hasn't even started yet. Well not all of it. There is a reason for the bashing as it would be revealed far in the story.**

**Dezeiver- No one recognizes Kushina because she didn't exist. Instead in her place was Kami as the people know as Kaede Akashiya. **

**EndGame666- The reason for Kushina's meeting with Naruto's life is different because things played out differently. Kinda like another Dimension. They didn't send her back in time they just put her with a young Naruto so she could be with him. If that makes any sense.**

**The reason Kami was Naruto's mother was so Kushina didn't exist and no one would know her. And she would be able to give Naruto power by being his mother.**

**Yes there is. As you know in canon when Itachi left Sasuke activated his Sharingan. I will explain how he is able to use it soon. Just know that no one knows that Sasuke has his Sharingan.**

**Oh about the Chidori, you will find out how they know that. In fact it will be explained this chapter. Anyway I'm glad you at least like the story so far and hope you keep reading.**

**Alright that's it for the questions. Anyway lets get to the story! **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Good lets begin." Kakashi said as all three vanished. Kakashi was sensing around and found Sasuke hiding in a tree but had no clue where Naruto and Kushina were till,

"Leaf Hurricane!" Looking from his book he saw Naruto in mid jump about to use a spin kick. Surprised by this Kakashi dropped his book and tried grabbing Naruto's leg to stop him. He succeeded but didn't look out for Naruto's other leg that hit his gut then the punch aimed for his face.

After that punch Kakashi let go of Naruto and skidded back. "Dynamic entry!" Kushina yelled kicking Kakashi square in the chest. Kakashi gasped with wide eyes as Naruto was behind him with his back to his back.

Reaching behind, Naruto grabbed the collar of Kakashi's flak jacket and threw him over himself. "Taiju Kage bushin no jutsu!" Naruto yelled as 1000 clones appeared and charged after Kakashi.

The silver haired man was still flying about to land when someone grabbed his ankles while he was still in mid air. The clone swung Kakashi around and threw him higher to the sky.

'What is going on?' Kakashi thought. His eyes widened when he saw a Naruto clone flying down at him. The clone passed Kakashi's upward body but grabbed onto his ankles the last minute and threw him at the clones before dispelling.

All the clones waited till they saw Kakashi in view and went through their hand seals.

"Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!" They all yelled breathing out the fire at Kakashi who was flying towards them. The man fell into the flames turning to ash.

Sasuke watched with shock. 'This is the dobe's power? He killed Kakashi!' Sasuke thought. Meanwhile Naruto and Kushina were standing on a branch watching the whole ordeal.

"So who's gonna go first?" Naruto asked. "Lets play rock paper scissors for him." Kushina said. "Rock-Paper-Scissors!" They chanted as Naruto had rock and Kushina had scissors.

"Looks like I win Kushi-chan." Naruto smirked. "Yeah yeah." Kushina waved him off. Naruto kissed her cheek and jumped off the branch and calmly walked to the field where his clones once stood.

"You can come out now Kakashi." Naruto said. On cue Kakashi showed himself from behind a tree with his book in hand. "That was pretty impressive." Kakashi said.

Naruto looked at him and noticed the mess of his clothes. "So that was the real you then. I'm guessing you used a subsititon before you fell in the flames, right?" Naruto asked. "Yup. Very smart of you. Tell me how you know a fire jutsu and a A-rank Kinjutsu? From what I read about you, you are not the brightest in the bunch." Kakashi said.

"Well reports can be sometimes false. How about this. You give me the bells, and I'll tell you." Naruto smiled. "Nice try." Kakashi said flipping a page. "Okay then. You beat me, then I'll tell you." Naruto said. "You sure about that?" Kakashi asked.

"Sure I'm sure." Naruto said with a smirk. "Okay then, I'll let you start." Kakashi said. Naruto nodded. "Kage bushin no jutsu!" Naruto cast 5 clones that ran away in the forest and quickly charged at Kakashi.

Said man was wondering why the clones ran away but shrugged. Nothing he couldn't handle. Naruto smirked and in a blur he was finished with hand signs and jumped.

"Wind style: Whipping leaves!" Naruto said as a current was around him and leaves from the ground and from trees flew over to him not to mention leaves from the direction the clones went.

Now Naruto was in front of Kakashi with the wind blowing and a bunch of leaves flying around them. "What was the point in that?" Kakashi asked in a bored tone. Smirking once more Naruto vanished making Kakashi raise a brow but was surprised when A punch was thrown from behind him.

He grunted in pain and was about to swat Naruto away when the blonde disappeared again only to reappear under Kakashi and deliver an uppercut. Kakashi grunted again as his head snapped back.

"Kage bushin no jutsu!" Naruto yelled as 5 clones appeared but vanished along with the original. Kakashi looked left only to get hit on his right shoulder and kicked in the gut.

Jumping he was hit in the back by a punch and knocked down by a two handed slam from above. Kakashi quickly stood and pocketed his book and was ready for an attack.

A kick hit his shin, a punch to the jaw and a kick to the gut…again. 'What is going on?' Kakashi thought as he suddenly felt pain over his entire body as he was hit over and over again.

Just out side of the whirlwind of leaves and Kakashi inside, stood Naruto who had a superior smirk. "Fire style: Great fire ball jutsu!" Naruto shouted blowing out a giant fireball that met with the wind and leaves.

The ball of fire mixed with the wind and became a tornado of fire while the leaves burned creating smoke inside. Naruto heard Kakashi's scream from inside.

Kushina shook her head while Sasuke gritted his teeth but felt something a few meters away from Naruto. Taking out his shuriken and Kunai the boy threw them at his target.

Naruto was watching with amusement as the flames died down to reveal a burnt log that was two seconds off from turning to ash. 'He escaped?' Naruto thought before looking at the flying projectiles coming at him but was surprised when they whipped by him and made contact with Kakashi.

Spinning around Naruto saw that the kunai and shuriken hit a log instead. 'Damn it!' Sasuke thought as he left the area looking for Kakashi while Kushina appeared by Naruto. "What was that?" She asked.

"What?" Naruto asked. "You could have killed Kakashi." Kushina said. "He's a jonin. If he couldn't get out of that himself then he is not as good as they say he is." Naruto said waving her off.

"Whatever. I'm going to find Sasuke and see if we can team up. You know the goal right?" She asked. "Yeah I know." Naruto said waving her off again. Rolling her eyes she left the area where Naruto sighed. Looking around he spotted the bells on the ground.

Turning back to call Kushina he saw she was already gone. Shrugging to himself he marched over to the bells reaching to pick them up. Instead he was caught off guard by the rope that snatched his ankle and had him hanging upside down.

Grunting in annoyance Naruto substituted with a near by leaf and was on the ground.

"Probably some worms anyway." Naruto rolled his eyes before he saw smoke coming from another area. "Hm." Naruto hummed before shushining over to the area.

What greeted him was the sight of Kushina engaged in a Taijutsu match with Kakashi as Sasuke was bodiless. Sweat dropping and sighing to himself Naruto jumped down over to Sasuke.

"Yo." Naruto said. Sasuke glanced at him. "Where have you been?" Sasuke asked irritated. "Calm down. I've just got here. Listen before I pull you out I must tell you the reason for this…" "Your girlfriend already told me before I fought Kakashi. I'll help you since you won't hold me back. Now get me out!" Sasuke barked.

"Sure sure." Naruto said in a nonchalant attitude. Meanwhile with Kushina she just gave a round kick to Kakashi's head. The jonin skidded back impressed with her Taijutsu.

'For someone who was an average student she sure is strong. Just like Naruto. The only person who hasn't shown real talent besides that fire jutsu is Sasuke.' Kakashi thought before snapping out of his thoughts due to Kushina in mid air ready to land an axe kick.

"Heaven kick of pain!" Kushina yelled slamming her foot on Kakashi's crossed arms that were protecting his head. He was about to grip her ankle and swing her around but Kushina noticed it and kicked off his arm with her other foot to gain some distance.

She flipped in mid air and landed on the ground skidding back to Naruto who had pulled Sasuke out half way.

'This bastard will pay for what he did to my Naruto-kun! Then after, Jiraiya is next, or maybe Sasuke. To soon to tell. But they will all pay! Starting with him!' Kushina raged in her head about to charge when her arm was grabbed.

She growled at the person responsible only for that growl to stop dead in her throat at seeing who grabbed her.

"Calm down Kushi-chan. I don't know what he did to anger you but calm down. We need to end this together. You can punish him for touching your ass later." Naruto said while she blushed a little then half glared at him.

"There is no way he or anybody can touch my ass but you." Kushina said. "Oh really? Alright, I'll try that later. But not now, we need to end this. Sasuke you ready?" Naruto asked.

"Hn. Lets hurry and get these bells." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded. "Kushi-chan, are you ready?" Naruto asked. "Yup." She said. "Good. Scatter!" Naruto said as the three of them disappeared in blurs.

Kakashi was surprised by this and started looking around for them when Naruto appeared punching him in the gut and kneeing his chin. Kushina came flying down and grabbed his collar and threw him away while landing in Naruto's arms.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan much to Kakashi's surprise. "Fire style: Great fire ball jutsu!" Sasuke roared blowing out a giant fire ball at Kakashi. The jonin tried to substitute but he couldn't. He tried shunshin to but he still couldn't.

'Oh crap.' The jonin thought while heading into the flames. He closed his eye and waited for burning pain. But it never came. Opening his eye he saw Naruto smirking at him with Kushina hugging his arm grinning from ear to ear holding up a bell. Glancing to the left side of Naruto he saw Sasuke who had his eyes closed but had a smirk holding up his own bell.

"How did you…" "Genjutsu. Did you really think those flames were real?" Sasuke asked. "But what about…" "Your Substitution and Shushin? Well when I punched you I put a seal on you to prevent you from using chakra." Naruto said making Kakashi's eye widen.

"Sasuke I saw you use Sharingan." Kakashi said. Sasuke smirked and activated his level two Sharingan eyes. "Level two hunh?" Naruto said. Sasuke looked at him weirdly. "What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"We have level three." Kushina said as their eyes transformed into their level 3 sharingan making both Uchiha and Hatake gasp and take a step back.

"But your not Uchiha! Your both Uzumaki!" Sasuke said. "Partly." Naruto said. "What?" Kakashi asked. "I said partly. When I was 6 years old the villagers attacked me and beat me really bad. Mikoto-chan found me and took me to the hospital for a blood transfusion so she could save me. I lost a lot of blood so she gave me her blood. She wasn't affected in anyway though. I don't know why though." Naruto paused.

"But that's not the point. The point is, I stayed away from her so she would be safe and the villagers wouldn't hurt her. But my eyes started to hurt and I came to her. When I showed her my eyes she said I had the Sharingan. I only had level 1 though. So she trained me till I had level three." Naruto explained.

"My father was a Uchiha outcast while my mother was an Uzumaki from Kiri. So I got mine from my father when I was nearly killed by a loyalist." Kushina explained.

"But I want to know how do you have your Sharingan." Naruto said to Sasuke. Sasuke looked away but spoke anyway. "It was that night. When I lost the clan. And we lost Kaa-san." Sasuke said. "We?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded. "Yes, we. Since Kaa-san gave you her blood that makes us brothers. And it means your Itachi's brother as well." Sasuke said.

"I see. But I thought you would be angry at me for taking Miko-chan." Naruto said. "I was but… after I saw how you acted after Kaa-san left I could tell you were just as lonely. Was I jealous of you for taking Kaa-san's attention? Of course I was.

But I couldn't hold a grudge. You were born without parents. You created a bond with my mother and Itachi destroyed it. We are both in the same boat. We lost someone important to us." Sasuke explained.

"I see. Now your Sharingan?" Naruto asked thinking about what Sasuke said. "Right. It was that night. Right before he left." Sasuke said.

* * *

**Flashback, 6 years ago**

"Why Itachi? Why did you do this?" Sasuke panted. He was in the middle of the street with Uchiha clan members bodies around him. In front of him was his older brother Itachi who was wearing his Anbu gear, his Sharingan active.

"I told you. To test my abilities." Itachi said. "Liar, LIAR!" Sasuke roared as he stood while picking up a Shuriken and Kunai. Itachi grunted in annoyance and ran away with Sasuke behind him.

"Your not getting away!" Sasuke roared as he three both Shuriken and Kunai. The shuriken cut his arm while the Kunai knocked off his headband. Sasuke fell to the ground out of breath while Itachi picked up and put on his headband.

"Congratulations little brother. You have the Sharingan." Itachi said while a tear fell from his eye. It was true. Sasuke had activated his Sharingan. 2 tomoes in his left and one in his right.

"A little advise before I leave, it will help you become stronger in the future. To activate it, push chakra into your eyes. To turn it off shut it off the Chakra." Itachi said before leaving.

"Goodbye, foolish little brothers." Itachi said as he noticed Naruto charging at him. "IIIITTAAAACCCHHHIII!" Naruto roared as he had a one tailed cloak activated. Sasuke was already passed out as Naruto charged at the elder Uchiha.

**Flashback end**

* * *

Naruto looked shocked at what Sasuke told him. 'I was there? I attacked or at least tried to attack Itachi? But why can't I…' Naruto fell to his knees gripping his head.

"Naruto-kun!" Kushina called kneeling by him. "Naruto what's wrong?" Kakashi asked as Sasuke looked confused. Naruto gripped his head harder. As he started to remember.

* * *

**Flashback**

Itachi activated his Mangekyou Sharingan and faced Naruto and looked him square in the eyes. Naruto froze as Itachi entered his mindscape.

**Mindscape**

Itachi blinked and realized he was standing in front of the fox cage. With the fox glaring at him.

"You, You are one of those blasted Uchiha. But your eyes. Your eyes tell a different story. You are different from him." The Kyuubi said. "Him? Him who?" Itachi asked. "Madara Uchiha." Kyuubi said as Itachi's eyes widened then narrowed.

"Don't kill the brat. You will regret it." Kyuubi said. "I don't plan on killing Naruto-kun. I plan on either Sasuke or Naruto-kun killing me. But in order for Naruto to do that, you will need to give Naruto your power whenever he needs it." Itachi said activating his Mangekyou.

"HAHAHAHA! And why would I do that?" Kyuubi growled. "Because I said so." Itachi said as the Kyuubi's slitted eyes became the Mangekyou. "You are under my control till Naruto-kun comes here." Itachi said.

"Yes." Kyuubi said in a drone tone. "You will give Naruto-kun your power till he says otherwise." Itachi said. "I will give Naruto my power till he says otherwise." Kyuubi said. Itachi nodded and he summoned a crow. But this crow was special. This crow had a Sharingan eye. Shisui's Sharingan eye.

The crow flew off as Itachi looked around and wiped Naruto's memory of this. But he forgot one thing. The fox.

**Flashback end**

* * *

Naruto stopped gripping his head. And started to chuckle the chuckle was dark and started getting louder till it was full blown laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed evilly. "Sasuke. It seems we now have a common enemy and goal, although they differ slightly." Naruto said. "What is that?" Sasuke asked. "Our enemy is Itachi Uchiha. Your goal is to kill him. Mine is to find out the truth and then kill him. He will pay for killing Miko-chan." Naruto said with a glare.

Standing up Naruto activated his Mangekyou Sharingan and looked at Kakashi who was surprised. "And you will help us with this goal. You are MY and KUSHINA'S Loyal servant, till death, understood?" Naruto said. Kakashi nodded dumbly.

"Good. From now on, we are team Sharingan." Naruto said. 'Naruto-kun is so dark, what are his plans? I'll ask him later. And why he cares for Miko-chan so much.' Kushina thought.

'Working with Naruto? And what Sharingan is that? Maybe I can gain power from him. Soon Itachi you will be mine and you will be dead.' Sasuke thought.

'With Kakashi by our side and three and a half Sharingan users, this will be easy. But the village comes first. Then Itachi, and last...' Naruto looked up to the sky with narrowed eyes. 'Whoever this Madara Uchiha is.' Naruto thought.

'lalalalala, Oooh kasumi you are such a naughty girl.' Kakashi giggled inwardly his mind back to normal, or so he thought. Why he thought these thoughts? Because he was reading his book.

Naruto's vision got blurry since he fell to the ground. "Damn it! Kushina! It's nearly time to do it." Naruto said. Kushina nodded. Kakashi looked from his book and saw nothing wrong as Naruto had his back to him.

"Alright you guys passed. I must tell Hokage-sama of this. See ya in a week." Kakashi waved as he left. "Sasuke, come to my apartment in two weeks. There we will start your training." Naruto said as he and Kushina left.

Sasuke stood there before leaving while thinking how to gain power from Naruto.

* * *

Said person and his girlfriend were now in the chief doctors office. "What can I do for you two?" The doctor asked. "I can't do it, so you do it. We might as well do it for both of us." Naruto said as Kushina nodded and activated her Mangekyou Sharingan.

"You and your top staff will give us an eye transplant and it will be 100% successful." Kushina said. "Yes." The doctor said under her Sharingan hypnosis. "You have one hour to set and get everything ready. Dismissed." Kushina said. The doctor stood with a nod and left.

When he left Kushina deactivated and covered her eyes as she was a little dizzy. "Naru-kun isn't the fox supposed to lessen the blindness?" She asked.

"Yes but this technique we have is different. Only Shisui is allowed to have this technique. I don't know why we both have it though. Anyway this technique is a lot on the eyes for me and it quickens the blindness and as you know I can only use this technique twice a day while you can only use it twice also." Naruto explained.

Kushina nodded and felt a little guilty because she knew why and the reason why was because of Kami. And Kami was his mother. 'But if I tell him he will ask how I know this then I'll have too…'

"What is troubling you love?" Naruto asked. Kushina snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him. "Hunh?" She asked. "I asked what is troubling you?" He repeated.

"Naruto-kun, if I told you everything about me even things you wouldn't like would things changed between us?" Kushina asked. Naruto looked at her even though his vision was a little clouded.

"What do you mean Kushi-chan?" Naruto asked. "There are things that happened before I met you. And why I am here now. I'm worried some of those things will change your view of me." Kushina said. Naruto gazed at her and saw fear, worry and hope.

Naruto turned his head forward. "No. My view will never change of you, because I love you. You are the only person besides Miko-chan that I have felt this way about and that will not change." Naruto said. Kushina had tears spilling from her eyes and hugged him.

"I'm so happy. I love you so much." Kushina said as Naruto hugged her back. "Me too. Now will you tell me what is making you worry?" Naruto asked as Kushina wiped her eyes.

"Okay. In another dimension, I am your mother." She said shocking him to the core. His eyes were wide while his jaw was clenched tight.

"Explain." He said after a minute of silence. Kushina took a deep breath with a nod and told him everything. How the fourth was his father, Kami in this dimension was his mother, why he has a stronger dose of Sharingan than just from having Mikoto's blood.

The hour passed after her explanation as Naruto was dead silent. Kushina gazed at him worriedly with tears threatening to flow.

"You saw my life before you came here correct? Can you tell me who I was and what happened?" Naruto asked. Kushina was a little surprised but told him anyway.

After she was done he smirked. "Madara Uchiha eh? A fake. More like Kagami Uchiha. It sounds like something that old coot would do. From what I head Madara is to prideful to want to take over the world. Destroy Konoha? Maybe but a endless Tsukoyomi? Not likely." Naruto said before he glanced at Kushina who looked dejected.

"Kushi-chan." Naruto called making her eyes wide and she snapped her head at him. "If you were my mother or not I would still love you. I'm glad that I at least have you in my life. And from what you told me it seems like Konoha needs a rude awakening. Hmhm." Naruto chuckled darkly before grabbed Kushina's hand and led her to his lap where he sat her down and stroked her hair.

"Nothing will change between us. Ever." Naruto said kissing he head. Kushina smiled as a tear trailed down her cheek. "I will always be by your side, Naruto-kun." Kushina said.

Naruto smiled to himself before the door opened. "We are waiting for you." The doctor said. Naruto and Kushina stood while holding hands and left the room, following the Doctor.

* * *

It's been a week since the operation. Naruto and Kushina were busy resting before leaving their apartment to meet up with Kakashi. The silver haired jonin was on time as Sasuke just arrived.

Naruto and Kushina appeared at the meeting place with bandages on their eyes. "What happened to you two?" Sasuke wondered. "We had a little operation." Naruto said with a smirk. Kushina smiled.

Instantly the bandages burned off thanks to black flames and revealed their Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

(**I'm too lazy to describe them. Naruto's is Madara's EMS**)

Kushina's was her regular Mangekyou mixed with a spiral. Naruto had a smirk as did Kushina. Their eyes deactivated allowing Sasuke and Kakashi to see their real eyes.

Naruto's usual sky blue eyes were now a grayish blue with a black slit running down the middle. Kushina's was a dark grayish blue with the same slit running down the middle.

Sasuke seemed to notice this and asked about it. "What's up with the slit?" Naruto smirked at him and replied. "We met up with a certain fox during our little rest." Naruto said cryptically before he looked at Kakashi.

"Okay team lets head to the mission house." Kakashi said as if nothing happened. Naruto nodded in satisfaction, happy that he was still his drone.

Meanwhile with Sasuke he was eyeing the two Uzumaki's feeling an malice like aura coming from them. Shaking his head he followed the team.

* * *

Naruto kicked open the door to his and Kushina's apartment in annoyance. It's been two weeks since they started missions, if you can call them that! They were just stupid chores! Plus he had to capture that damn cat over and over again! He just wished he was able to kill it with Amaterasu and be done with it.

But they were making good progress. They were able to do 4 D-ranks in one day so that means they have at least 100 something D-ranks. Next time he would demand a C-rank mission.

Sighing to himself to keep his self calm he plopped on the bed as Kushina sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "So what are we gonna do about Sasuke's progress?" She asked. Naruto closed his eyes to think.

It's been a week since he started training Sasuke and all the kid wanted to learn was how to use the Sharingan to it's full potential. And he said no.

The kids Chakra control was pretty good for a genin but I needed to be better if he ever wanted to use dangerous Jutsu. An example was the Chidori.

You needed excellent control to pull it off. So right now he had Kakashi teach him how to climb trees with Chakra and get his control up to par. Naruto taught him a Taijutsu while Kushina taught him Kenjutsu.

"Were gonna wait till the kid can at least be Chunin level. He is a high Genin at best." Naruto said. "Why are we doing this for him anyway?" Kushina asked. "Were not doing it for him, were doing it for Itachi. I may be able to take Itachi on my own but he won't tell me the truth. Hell he won't tell anyone most likely. The only person who will be able to get the truth would be Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Oh? And what about Kagami?" Kushina asked. "Kagami is of no importance. The only threat he has is ruining my plan." Naruto said. "Plan?" She asked.

"Yes. I plan on rebuilding Uzu and making it my own village. From what the old man told me, Kagami absolutely despised Uzumaki's. Why? No clue. But he wants Sasuke for his Mangekyou Sharingan." Naruto said.

"Why doesn't he have his own?" Kushina asked. "No. If what you told me is true Kagami never used the Mangekyou Sharingan on Kyuubi. Instead he used a high level Genjutsu using the Sharingan on the weakened Kyuubi. That old coot has planned almost all of this. He wants Sasuke to gain some kind of power to kill Itachi. Tell him the truth and take his brothers eyes. And when Sasuke's usefulness is up he will take his eyes and have his own Mangekyou Sharingan." Naruto explained.

Kushina looked at him with blinking eyes. "Umm how did you know all that?" She asked. "Hm? I don't. I'm just taking a guess. For all I know that really could be Madara Uchiha and Kagami is really dead. I'm just making a guess. Now tell me of this invasion." Naruto ordered.

Kushina smiled and told him everything she saw that happened in that period of his life.

* * *

**And were gonna end it right there for now. Now Naruto and Kushina aren't getting any more power for now. And just so you know they aren't gods yet.**

**For those who don't want Naruto training Sasuke and want him dead, I do too. But it's part of the story. Soon. Soon Konoha will burn to the ground! HAHAHAHA!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
